


Я обо всём позабочусь

by Babak



Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Muteness, Romance, no beta we die like men, slightly troublesome
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Небольшой флафф по пейрингу
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Kudos: 7





	Я обо всём позабочусь

Артём привык, что мало людей знают язык жестов, что многие не хотят ждать, пока он напишет в блокноте то, что хочет до них донести. Это было в какой-то степени логично и понятно, все же не каждому понадобится такое умение в жизни. Но свои неудобства это приносило, хоть на заводе и не нужно много с кем взаимодействовать. У него был один знакомый, почти что друг, который пытался научиться, но все же подождать, пока Артем напишет, ему все же было гораздо проще.

Павел знал его с самого начала, и парень, откровенно говоря, даже не хотел спрашивать, откуда. Он был просто доволен собеседником, и рушить этот прекрасный момент, когда они понимают друг друга, не хотелось.

Морозов его, без всяких сомнений, очаровал, и это даже немного пугало. Артем не знал, что может влюбиться так просто и безрассудно, будто не он все двадцать три года своей жизни ни разу ни по кому не сох.

Паша, кажется, и так все знает, он вечно все знает, и от этого голова кружится ещё сильнее, немой думает, что делать дальше, как быть. Перестает работать на заводе, устраивается охранником в довольно солидную фирму на неплохую зарплату. Без особого образования, он умеет только охотиться и драться, что вполне подходило. И все ради Морозова. Бред, чушь, но у Артема каждый раз при его виде воздух пропадает, будто вакуум внутри образовывается. Руки дрожат, что и слова не показать, а Павел улыбается, спрашивает, что не так, волнуется.

У Артема шершавые от всегда ручной работы руки, и крепкая хватка, поэтому он держит Морозова крепко, так, что даже при желании не вырвется. Если уж он не сможет показать или сказать, то все равно может весьма четко обозначить свои намерения.

Колени немного дрожат, а Павел совсем не помогает, стоит, не двигается, только смотрит внимательно, ждет. Будто дает время собраться.

Это немного злит, и именно ярость оказывается тем толчком, чтобы Артем уткнулся в губы напротив, судорожно выдохнул и разжал руку. Странно, непонятно, уверенность рассеивается как туман.

А Морозов стоит истуканом, с широко раскрытыми глазами, которые все равно каким-то образом остаются всезнающими.

И затем притягивает его рывком назад, держит крепко, чтобы подкосившееся колени не дали упасть.

Артем мог твердо стоять на ногах после трупа в кладовке завода, а тут будто барышня. Так он думает позже, но конкретно в тот момент может только цепляться слабыми пальцами за грубую ткань чужой куртки, и пытаться ответить на поцелуй. Нежность выбивает из колеи сильнее всего, непривычно, странно, но приятно. С ним никогда не обращались нежно, мать умерла рано, а отчим просто не умел.

У Паши ласковые и ловкие руки, и они проводят по шее именно так, как нужно. Артему кажется, что он плавится, что еще чуть-чуть, и просто стечёт жалкой лужей на пол. Но этого не происходит, и он может только сдавленно простонать в чужие губы, пытаться отдышаться и придти в себя.

— Тише, я обо всем позабочусь, — Морозов шепчет прямо в ухо, кусает его тут же, немного тянет, и у парня все мысли из головы вываливаются. Действительно, позаботится, тогда он может и отпустить себя.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
